


Yakusoku

by kipsi



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dark Will, Dirty Talk, M/M, Medical Kink, Non-Consensual Drug Use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-26
Updated: 2014-03-26
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1371412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kipsi/pseuds/kipsi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were promises, whispered in secrecy and always kept.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yakusoku

**Author's Note:**

> I was asked to write something with medical kink with different pairings.. and then stuff about Will and Matthew. Hopefully this is what you guys wanted. <3

Will shifts, licking his lips nervously as he regards Chilton, who gives him a smug smile. He can see how the man enjoys this immensely, his eyes glinting with delight. He tests his bonds, but his arms are so securedly tied that the leather straps don't give in at all. Will narrows his eyes and turns his gaze back to Chilton.

The syringe he is holding gets Will's attention immediately and he regards it cautiously as Chilton detects his discomfort with glee. "It's all right, Will, you gave your consent to this," he reminds him as he takes a step closer to Will, who sits on the wooden chair before him.

"I didn't know that you'd drug me up," Will snarls, and Chilton lets out a laugh. "Just enough so that you'll loosen up," he hums and runs his fingers down Will's arm, tracing the visible veins there.

The touch makes Will shiver, the fingertips so warm and the pressure so light it makes his mind hazy. He bites his lip when Chilton draws circles with his fingertips over his skin, and he balls up his fists, his blunt nails pressing into his skin.

"Stop," he hisses then and glares at Chilton, who lifts his eyes to Will's, regarding him with interest.

Will turns his gaze away from the man and draws in a deep breath. He can't help but remember how Hannibal's fingertips felt on his skin when he caressed him, his touch just as gentle before piercing his delicate skin with a needle.

He shudders and keeps staring at the dark corner of the room they're in. He can feel Chilton's eyes on him, his curiosity radiating out of him. He wants out.

"Now, _William_ , we need to do this," Chilton says, "or else it'll be extremely complicated to get inside that mind of yours."

Will shakes his head and tries to yank his arms free with no success. "NO! I want to get OUT," he demands, his voice panicked.

He can feel how his breath comes out short, his heartbeat drumming in his ears too quickly. It makes him feel trapped, and being tied up doesn't help him at all; it makes everything just worse. He has been caught and there's no way out.

He can't breathe.

Chilton watches him silently for a moment before he places his hand on Will's shoulder, the other freezing immediately as if being struck. Will's eyes are skimming over the room frantically, never stopping too long to regard anything.

His vision swims, and Will gasps for breath. He wants to shrug the hand from his shoulder away, its pressure too much to bear; it feels like it's trying to drown him, push him under the water and never let him surface again.

"S-Sto-Stop," he shudders and tries to move away from the man, his attempts futile. Chilton's hand withdraws and Will glances at him, seeing the frown and disappointment on his face.

"William," the stern voice says, and Will flinches. He sees Chilton speaking to him, but the voice he recognizes doesn't belong to him. It's Hannibal's.

"You're having a panic attack. You need to take in deep, slow breaths. Focus on my voice and breathe, in and out." Will does as he's told and draws in slow breaths, letting them then out. He can feel how his heart rate starts to slow down with every breath he takes.

"That's it. Nothing bad is going to happen to you, Will, you'll get through this," the warm voice whispers into his ear. Will tries to focus his gaze on Chilton, who stands before him with his arms crossed, the syringe still held between his fingers.

"You disappoint me, Will," he hears him say bitterly before he places the syringe onto the small table and snaps his fingers, two guards appearing and striding over to Will to unfasten his bonds.

Will holds his breath for a moment when the guards handcuff him and take him to the door. Chilton waves them away and promises that they'll try this some other time. Will feels relieved, and when he is being brought back to his cell he lets out a sigh.

He feels a warm breath on his neck, and Will almost jumps. There are hands on his arms, a rough caress as the handcuffs are removed.

"I'll see you later," the whisper promises and leaves Will inside his cell, all alone. He licks his lips unintentionally and goes to sit on his so-called bed.

He waits.

 

**

 

It's later at night when Will hears footsteps coming closer to his cell, the lights already off and the whole facility almost pitch black, giving its residents time to sleep.

Will leans on the wall behind him, still awake and sitting on his bed. He turns his head towards his visitor, already knowing who it is. When the man stops before his cell, he greets him silently, just like two nights before.

There's a smile in the voice that whispers to him, and Will watches how his cell is being opened and then closed, the man slipping inside quietly. He is again the only one on watch here, and as Will watches him walk closer to him, he can see that the guard is grinning.

"Matthew," Will murmurs when the other takes a hold of his shoulders and wets his lips, a nervous tongue sweeping over the smiling lips. "Just like I promised," Matthew whispers to him and straddles Will, who watches him to work his prison coveralls open with trembling hands.

Will pulls the man closer to him and starts to undress him. Matthew lets out a laugh when his white jacket hits the floor and he captures Will's lips into a soft kiss that turns heated in seconds. He moans against Will's lips when he feels his hands on him, grabbing his ass.

They don't waste precious time, knowing both when Matthew's shift ends. Will helps him out of his work pants and licks his lips when he sees the already leaking cock. Matthew smirks down at him and gets Will's coveralls out of the way as he takes in the sight of Will's hardness.

He lets his fingers brush against the sensitive skin, stroking him a few times, making Will shudder with the touch, his mind blown with pleasure. Matthew leans closer to him and leaves hot, wet kisses down his throat as he positions himself over Will's cock. "Wait-," Will starts, but he hushes him with a smirk against his skin.

"As if I'd come here unprepared," he murmurs and nips at Will's neck, leaving angry red marks behind. "You know, my breaks are quite dull," he laughs and Will sucks in a breath when he feels wetness leaking down on his cock.

He doesn't get to respond as Matthew sinks down on him and moans. Will's breath hitches in his throat at the tight warmth that surrounds him, and he takes a grip of Matthew's hips.

The guard trembles and leans on him for a moment before he starts to move on top of him, the slide of Will's cock stretching his tight hole further. He groans when Will brushes his lips on his neck and starts to thrust up inside him, their movements starting a rough pace.

"How long have you been like this?" Will smirks against his skin, "Leaking, your hole begging to be filled," he whispers, getting a gasp for an answer. His blunt nails sink into the smooth skin of Matthew's ass cheeks and he whines.

"You didn't answer to my question," Will remarks, and the guard bites his lip, closing his eyes before replying: "T-two, _ahhn_ , two hours."

Will's breath is hot in his ear and Matthew can't do anything but shudder and roll his hips down, feeling the throbbing cock inside him. He throws his head back, baring his neck when Will thrusts inside him again, this time against his prostate. "You really like this, don't you? The danger of getting fired," Will whispers to him, and Matthew nods, a blush creeping onto his face.

Will takes a hold of Matthew's neglected hardness and strokes him, his palm soon slick with precome. He doesn't say anything about Chilton to Matthew, or his habit of recording him for fun at all times. It's unlikely that he hasn't seen them together already.

The whispers in his ear, telling him to be good and cum make Matthew shiver and he moans against Will's neck, his toes curling with pleasure as he gasps and coats Will's fingers with his come.

He clings to Will when the other pounds into him and seeks for his own climax. Will bites his lip and moans when Matthew yanks his brown curls, reaching his orgasm the other's hands in his hair.

They gasp for breath together, and Matthew smiles shyly when he moves beside Will on his bed before starting to dress himself again. They don't change many words, just telling each other good night, when Matthew locks Will's cell once again and starts to make his way to the changing rooms.

 

**

 

Hannibal stares at Will, who sits on his bed, his gaze turned elsewhere. The dark bruises from last night are visible on his pale skin, his neck covered with hickeys. He feels coldness and anger taking over him when he detects the obvious teeth marks near Will's Adam's apple.

"So it has come to this now, William," he says then, his tone cold. Will turns his head to his former _friend_ , and smiles innocently. "I wonder what you're talking about?" he asks and sees how Hannibal's eyes flicker with fury before he slips his mask on again.

"You've become their slut," Hannibal states with disgust, and Will gives him a smirk. "I wonder about that, Dr. Lecter," he replies.

He hears the familiar buzz of the door and gets a glimpse of Matthew, who watches them from the far corner of the corridor.

"Your visiting time is up, Dr. Lecter," the guard states and hides his smile when Hannibal turns to him and bids farewell to Will.

Will watches him go with enjoyment, and when Matthew appears again after he has seen the doctor out, he can't help but smirk and promise to thank him properly later.


End file.
